La Venganza de Drew (Una historia de Percabeth y Jasper)
by CHB-nayade
Summary: Drew tiene un plan para volver a ser la chica más popular del CHB y no es muy agradable sin contar que un nuevo peligro acecha al mundo ¿Lo lograrán con Percy y Jason fuera de combate? Aparición de los Kane en una parte de la historia. Esta fic esta disponible en Wattpad. Espero que les guste :D Post-Giant War Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper, Leo/Calypso, Frank/Hazel, Will/Nico
1. Chapter 1

**Percy POV**

Percy gruñó molesto, su despertador había comenzado sonar con un estridente BIIIP, BIIIIIP, BIIIIIIIIIIIIP.

Habia estado soñando con unos frasquitos con un liquido color morado y que brillaban, con Nueva Roma y al parecer con Drew, AGGH.

Drew era sumamente molesta.

Desde que había vencido en la segunda titanomaquia y era líder del campamento, Drew no paraba de insinuarsele y para colmo, después de la gigantomaquia, era peor y molestaba mucho a Annabeth y a Piper puesto que también andaba sobre de Jason.

Se levantó y se tallo los ojos adormilado, sentía que había algo especial ese día, dio un largo bostezo y se le prendió el foco, ese día, aparte de ser el Último día de clases, iba a pasar por su Chica Lista(**wisegirl, aww)** a SanFrancisco y la llevaría al campamento de vuelta a NY, a el no le molestaba en absoluto conducir hasta otro estado y regresar al estado del que había partido si era por Annabeth. Era tan hermosa, amaba sus rizos de princesa y sus grises y calculadores ojos, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Percy se levantó de su cama y se dio una ducha, se vistió con una playera azul y unos jeans. Corrió al comedor donde estaban su mamá y Paul desayunando... Hot Cakes Azules!

Percy bañó a los hot cakes en jarabe y recordó sus días en el Argo II**.**

Percy se despidió de su mamá hasta el próximo verano, se iba a quedar de interno en el campamento junto con sus amigos y Annabeth ese año, llevó a Paul a la escuela junto con el en su Porsche azul (regalo de 17 por parte de su papá) y se dirigió a la escuela Goode.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth POV**

Yeii, por fin, después de dos meses iba a ver al sesos de alga, por los dioses! Cuanto lo extrañaba. OK, Annabeth Chase, calmate, eres una hija de Atenea, eres la hija de Atenea que recuperó la Athenea Parthenos.

Percy iba a pasar por ella a su escuela y luego irían al campamento, extrañaba a Piper y a todos ellos y lo mejor era que Thalia y las cazadoras iban a ir de visita al campamento como instructoras de arquería junto con los de Apolo.

Annabeth preparo su equipaje para el campamento se despidió de su papá, de su madrastra y de sus dos medio hermanos chiquitos y se subió al autobús escolar. Se sentó junto con sus tres mejores amigas, Sara, Grace y Caroline. Sara era una chica estilo darketa y muy buena onda a la que le valía lo que la gente pensara de ella, Grace era una deportista nata líder del equipo de basketball de la escuela y Caroline era la encargada del periódico escolar online. Algo que teniamos en común era que odiabamos a el chico más popular de todos... Mark Collins. Chico más idiota y altanero no podría existir, se creía mucho por ser el líder del equipo de fútbol americano y por ser millonario, por favor, Rachel tenía más dinero que el y no era para nada altanera. La forma en la que el sujeto trataba a las chicas lo hacia merecedor de un flechazo en la cabeza por parte de las cazadoras de Artemisa.

Oh, oh, ahí viene el sujeto, AGGH!

\- Nena, tu. Yo. Películas a las ocho que dices?- dijo con una voz pretendiendo ser seductora.

\- Escuchame bien Mark, metete en tu miserablemente diminuto cerebro de bellota que 1. Eres odioso 2. Me das asco 3. Nunca saldría contigo y 4. Tengo novio!- acabé repitiéndole por milésima ocasión que tenía novio.

\- Solo tratas de hacerte la difícil, tu y yo sabemos que tu no tienes novio, le dices eso a los demás porque esperas por mi dijo- acercándose a ella.

Annabeth le dio un puntapié en la espinilla y le torció el brazo tirándolo en el piso del autobús.

\- Si tengo novio y hoy va a venir a recogerme si quieres verlo con tus propios ojos.- dijo mientras me cambiaba de lugar junto con sus amigas.

En ese momento llegamos a la escuela y me bajé a mi siguiente clase, matemáticas cuando la reina de las fáciles (por no decir otra palabra), Amanda Deivon se acercó.

\- Pobre _Bet_h, se hace la difícil con Mark, el se va a cansar de tus jueguitos, te va a botar y va a volver conmigo- dijo Amanda con una sonrisa de satisfacción- uy si, tengo un novio mas bueno que Mark, - dijo Amanda con una voz chillona pretendiendo imitarla- es alto, musculoso, bronceado y de ojos verdes. Tu no te podrías conseguir un tipo así- acabó con una sonrisa esperando la reacción que Annabeth tendría.

Annabeth solamente le sonrió burlonamente y entró a su clase.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amanda Deivon POV**

Agggh! honestamente no sé qué le ve Mark a esa Annabeth Chase, solamente es otra rubia tonta haciéndosele la difícil.

Yo soy la chica más hermosa y popular de toda la preparatoria San Francisco y lo lógico es que la más popular ande con el más popular que es Mark pero la tonta de _Bet_h tenía que llegar y arruinarlo todo.

Ella llegó apenas este año, estuvo un año sin ir al colegio ni nada por "asuntos familiares" como decía _Beth._

Obvio que todos asumimos que sería odiada por los profesores puesto que si se había perdido de un año de clases, obviamente no sabía nada pero resultó ser la mejor de la clase, como la ODIO, los chicos empezaron a pretenderla y ella siempre salía con la estúpida excusa de que tenía un novio en NY.

Ese día estaba dispuesta a recuperar mi encanto y poner celoso a Mark y a Annabeth y capaz y me quedaba con uno más ardiente...

*HORA DE EDUCACIÓN FÍSICA A ÚLTIMA HORA*

Excelente! Todos los chicos capitanes de los diferentes deportes ( los más sexys) iban a ser juntados porque el entrenador Hedge tenía planeada una sorpresa para todos puesto que hoy era el último día de clases, iba a coquetear con uno de ellos e iba a poner a Mark celoso y luego de que volviéramos, lo iba a botar.

\- A VER PASTELITOS,- grito el entrenador Hedge con su megáfono- CALLENSE Y PONGAN ATENCIÓN.

Todos se acomodaron y guardaron silencio. El entrenador prosiguió.

\- El campamento de Long Island, nos va a dar clases de espada con estas -dijo acercando un gran saco y sacando una espada de madera- y nos han mandado a su mejor espadachín.

Al instante entró por la puerta un chico de unos 17 más o menos que, OMG! Era alto, bronceado, con un pelo despeinado que parecía que no lo había peinado desde hace meses, unos ojos verde-azul increíbles y sobre todo musculoso con un _six pac_k bien definido que se le podía distinguir aunque usara playera, yo ya sabía a quien iba a querer, estaba incluso mejor que Mark. Volteé a ver a Mark y a Annabeth. Mark estaba boquiabierto y claramente celoso de las miradas que todas las muchachas le lanzaban al nuevo chico, Annabeth obviamente le gustaba el chico nuevo y esa era una razón mas por la que yo me lo iba a apropiar, para restregarselo en la cara a Annabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mark Collins POV**

Quien se creía que era ese chico para robar toda la atención de todas las chicas, esa atención me corresponde a mi! Incluso Annabeth se le quedó mirando, la única chica, y sus otras tres raras amigas aunque ellas no importaban, que no caía a mis pies pero iba a lograr a como diera lugar que eso cambiara, y después de dormir con ella la botaría.

El chico-instructor de espada se presentó.

\- Hola, este mm... Mi nombre es Percy Jackson y hoy les voy a enseñar como usar la espada.- dijo el chico.

Excelente, soy campeón en mi club de esgrima, volteé a ver a Annabeth y ella veía al chico con mas adoracion que las otras, era mi oportunidad de poner en ridículo al chico nuevo y todas las chicas se habrán olvidado de el cuando le gane. JA.

\- Muy bien, lo primero que deben de aprender es como sostener la espada- nos dijo el chico nue-, er, Percy - primero la deben de agarrar con...

\- Yo ya se como usarla y te puedo vencer- lo interrumpi.

Percy me sonrió burlonamente y me dijo- Alguna vez has peleado con una espada de verdad?

Yo le contesté.

\- No importa con que tipo de espada he peleado sino mi especial y magnifica habilidad con ella- dije respondiéndole con un argumento muy inteligente.

\- Pues pasa "maestro de la espada" y vénceme- dijo Percy lanzándome una espada de madera y el agarrando otra para el.

Agarré mi espada y asenti con mi cabeza para hacerle saber que estaba listo, estaba ansioso por demostrarle a ese tipo quien mandaba en esta escuela. El en cambio parecía totalmente aburrido. Lo ataque intentandolo tomar pero sorpresa pero el me esquivó facilmente, hizo unos movimientos con la espada y un momento después mi espada estaba al otro lado del gimnasio y yo estaba en el piso con su espada en mi cuello, había quedado en ridículo total!

Me levanté y rojo como un tomate regresé con los demás el chico sonrió y se dirigió hacia el resto.

\- Alguien más lo quiere intentar?- preguntó.

Nadie se movió y el prosiguió enseñando a todos como usar la espada, cuando se acercó a mi para ayudarme, lo rechazé.

Al final cada uno paso con el a probar lo que habían aprendido y cuando perdían contra el, el les decía como debían mejorar su técnica y que si estaban haciendo bien, al final llegó el turno de Annabeth.

\- Mi turno- dijo Annabeth pasando al frente.

Percy sonrió y se colocó en posición.

Percy empezó como siempre, pero a la hora de realizar la maniobra con la que vencía a todos, no le funcionó con Annabeth. La pelea duró bastante y hasta el tuvo que admitir que la pelea eruvo entretenida. Al final Percy venció pero por poco. Cuando uso su espada en el cuello de Annabeth, la cogió por la cintura le dijo.

\- Al fin te gano en algo chica lista- le dijo sonriendole.

Annabeth se volteó y le dijo -Ya quisieras sesos de alga- dijo al tiempo que Percy la besaba... Y Annabeth se lo regresó!:


	5. Chapter 5

**Grace POV**

Todos nos quedamos mudos cuando Percy besó a Annabeth y se sorprendieron más cuando ella se lo regresó. Si alguien se atrevía a acercarsele más de la cuenta acababan en la enfermería. Nadie si quiera se habría atrevido a besarla. Yo me sentí mal por Kevin, el chico que amaba en secreto a Annabeth desde que había entrado a esa escuela y pensaba proponersele a la salida, era mi mejor amigo de y mi jugador de basketball estrella. Iba a preguntarle a Annabeth porque había besado a ese chico cuando el entrenador Hedge gritó con su megáfono.

-JACKSON! CHASE! DEJEN DE BESARSE- rugió el entrenador.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Annabeth y el chico, Percy , salieron tomados de la mano y riéndose.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sara POV**

Tuve que correr con mis botas de tacón de aguja negras hasta Annabeth y el otro chico.

-An... Anna... Annabeth, espera dije jadeando, era difícil correr y al mismo tiempo cuidar que no se te rompiera el tacón de tus botas.

\- Ahh, hum,estee, este es mi novio Percy .dijo Annabeth

Wow, el chico era mil veces mejor en persona, Annabeth lo describía como si fuera mitad dios, pero estaba muchísimo mejor en persona, si no fuera lesbiana estaría enamorada de el, incluso ella sabía apreciar lo bueno cuando lo ve

El chico le extendió la mano y le dijo.

\- Hola soy Percy , Percy Jackson- dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Soy Sara, Sara Howards, es un placer,-dije estrechándole la mano- Annabeth no para de hablar de ti y del campamento para disléxicos en donde se conocieron.

Annabeth estaba sonrojada hasta la cabeza, me di cuenta y pare de hablar puesto que obviamente estaba avergonzando a mi amiga y algo que yo, Sara Howards, nunca hago es perjudicar a un amigo.

Percy me estaba viendo intrigado y me preguntó na pregunta estúpida.

\- Eres darketa?- dijo mientras examinaba mi _outfi_t.

Iba vestida con una blusa larga negra y unas medias del mismo color, mis botas de tacón de aguja negras y mis uñas, boca y ojos estaban pintados de negro. También en mi pelo ,obviamente negro pero ese porque era mi color natural, traía unos rayos azul eléctrico.

-Nooo- le respondí sarcásticamente- mi color favorito es el rosa solo que toda mi ropa que por cierto es rosa se tiñó de negro.

Percy soltó una carcajada y me dijo. - Un gusto saludarte Sara, por cierto, mi color favorito es el azul.

Entonces se me vino a la mente un majestuoso Porche azul aparcado en el estacionamiento y le dije.

\- El Porsche azul e... es tuyo?- le pregunte sorprendida, mi punto débil son los autos. En eso llegaron Caroline y Grace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Caroline POV**

OMG! Ya tengo la ultima nota para el último periódico de este año solo tenía que hacerlo y enviarlo vía inbox a toda la escuela, ya tenía los titulares listos: " Sexy instructor nuevo vence a Mark Collins!" e " Instructor de espada es el novio secreto de Annabeth Chase" wiii, tendría muchas visitas el periódico. La mejor forma de cerrar un año era dándole su merecido al cretino de Mark Collins. Reí para mis adentros, iba a elaborar la nota lo más humillantemente posible acerca de Mark. JA. Aparte, todos sabían que Mark iba tras Annabeth y el que ella hubiera preferido al que le dio una paliza que a el iba a ser un golpe bajo (no literalmente). Decidió ir a conocer al sujeto en persona y en el camino se encontró con Grace y las dos juntas caminaron hasta que divisaron al sujeto llamado Percy , Annabeth y... Sara?

Wow, estaba riendo, el sujeto debía de ser alguien chistoso.

\- Hey, Annie- grito Grace.

Sara y Annabeth voltearon y nos invitaron a unirseles con la mano, ya traía mi block para entrevistar al chico.

\- Percy , ellas son mis amigas Grace y Caroline y también Sara que ya la conoces- dijo Annabeth señalando quien era yo y quien era Grace.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Percy , Percy Jackson -dijo estrechandonos la mano, aswsdsdjhd! Estaba muy musculoso, que mal que era novio de Annabeth, pero bueno, una buena amiga nunca coquetea con el novio o _crus_h de la otra.

\- Soy Grace, Grace Midsimbolt- dijo Grace.

\- Y yo soy Caroline Sydse- dije yo también.

Sara nos volteó a ver y siguió con la conversación que tenía con Percy .

\- Entonces si es tu auto?- dijo Sara emocionada.

\- Regalo de cumpleaños de papá- dijo Percy como si no fuera la gran cosa.

\- Por Dios! En que trabaja tu papá?- preguntó Sara.

\- Emm... Pues... Es empresario.

Yo me adelanté y le pregunté

-Te puedo entrevistar- le pregunté.

El me miró un momento desconcertado y después como si entendiera algo.

-Claro- me dijo -eres la corresponsal del periódico escolar verdad?

Yo asentí y saque mi block y mi lápiz.

\- Ok, empecemos- le dije.

-Ok.

\- Bien, dime tu nombre completo- le dije.

El dudó un instante y luego me dijo

\- Perseus Jackson

Quien rayos se llamaba Perseus? Anote y Proseguí.

-color favorito

\- azul

Así me seguí un rato con preguntas acerca de el! como su comida favorita y su cumpleaños, cosas así, luego seguí con lo interesante.

Preguntas acerca de la relación

\- Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?

\- Somos mejores amigos desde los 12 y a los 16 empezamos a salir, en agosto cumplimos 2 años.- dijo como si se hubiera aprendido eso de memoria

-fecha de su aniversario- solicité

\- 18 de agosto

\- un momento- le dije mientras checa a mi block y encontraba la pregunta- ese día no es tu cumpleaños?

\- Yep.- me contestó con una sonrisa

-Muy bien sigamos- le dije.

En ese momento empezó a sonar su celular. Le puse pausa a mi grabadora (si, tengo una grabadora donde grabó mis entrevistas) y ordené el block. A los pocos minutos llegó.

\- Lo siento Caroline, me están esperando- dijo con voz de disculpa.

-no importa- le dije- sacaré un reportaje muy jugoso de todo esto- sentencie con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Percy se despidió de todas y se subió con Annabeth a su increíble Porsche azul.


	8. Chapter 8

**Piper POV**

Piper estaba aparcada en una gasolineria junto con y Annabeth ya deberían de haber llegado hace media hora, conociéndolos, diría que fue culpa de Percy . Jason fue a llamarlos hace diez minutos y siguen sin llegar. Desde hacia dos meses que no veía ni a Jason ni a ninguno de sus amigos, como los extrañaba, ver a Jason de nuevo la hizo sentirse como si hubiera comido un trozo de ambrosía y néctar. Y luego estaba el problema de su papá, desde el verano pasado que su papá se enteró que se estaba quedando en un campamento, le prohibió ir al Campamento Mestizo hasta que se lo enseñara, el le había dado de lapso un mes. Piper seguía inquieta acerca de ese asunto, ella no debía de revelarle la existencia de los dioses y semidioses o... tal vez si podría. Al fin y al cabo que ese año se iba a quedarse de interna junto con Jason aunque harían viajes regulares a Nueva Roma, Leo y Calypso se habían quedado en el campamento puesto que Calypso todavía no estaba muy familiarizada con el mundo moderno y Hazel y Frank los visitarian regularmente desde el Campento Júpiter.

Piper desenfundó a Katropis, esa daga que le mostraba el futuro, ella tenía la manía de sacarla para checar solamente que todo**s** estuvieran a salvo, sin embargo, esta vez Katropis le mostró algo diferente del día que serían los exámenes o que iba a hacer ese día. Katropis le mostró una visión de las malas. Ella y Annabeth estaban llorando y Percy estaba besándose con... Drew. Jason estaba con una Reyna que intentaba quitárselo de encima y un chico castaño con ojos color naranja y estaba sosteniendo un cofre de madera a rebosar de frasquitos color morado. Piper se quedó atónita y con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, en ese momento escuchó la voz de Jason.

\- Hey, Pipes, te traje un chocolate.

Piper se talló los ojos forzando a las lágrimas a esconderse

\- Gracias -respondió Piper con una sonrisa, no quería preocupar a Jason justo el día de su reencuentro, le contaría de su visión después. En ese momento llegó un Porsche azul que casi atropella a Jason.

De el se bajaron Percy y Annabeth con Annabeth riñendo a Percy .

\- Por poco atropellas a Jason...

\- Pero no lo hice- dijo Percy con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Eres un sesos de alga- dijo Annabeth

\- y tu una chica lista- dijo Percy

Piper no pudo evitar sentirse enternecida por la pareja, pero luego le vino la imagen que vio en su daga. Annabeth llorando. Percy besando Drew. No, no, no, Percy nunca sería capaz de engañar a Annabeth y mucho menos hacerla llorar.

-Entonces nos vamos?- dijo Jason sacándola de su trance.

\- EH?- dijo ella.

Jason la acercó, la agarró por la cintura y le dio un beso dulce y corto en los labios.

\- Dije que si ya nos íbamos- dijo Jason sin soltarla.

Piper se subió al convertible rojo de su novio y antes de partir Jason la detuvo.

\- Yo se que algo te sucede Pipes, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿verdad?- dijo Jason en un tono preocupado.

Piper solo asintió y tomo la mano de Jason.

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus respectivos autos partieron hacia la Colina Mestiza donde estaban todos sus amigos aguardandolos y también donde estaba su hogar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Leo POV**

Hoy fue una mañana tranquila, me desperté temprano como de costumbre y perfeccioné el chip para semidioses que hacia que los monstruos no los encontraran. Cuando Calypso llegó al Campamento Mestizo, le pedí permiso a Quirón para construirle a Calypso una pequeña cabaña en nos límites del bosque, y al aceptó con la condición de que Calypso ayudara en algo. Actualmente ella tiene un _stand _en la cabañita que le hicedonde hace vestidos y cosas que principalmente las de Afrodita compran y me hace compañía y me ayuda en el búnker 9 igual que como en Ogygya.

Hoy iban a venir Jason, Piper y el resto, incluso iban a venir las cazadoras. Se iban a quedar de internos junto conmigo, ya moría de ganas de mostrarles el nuevo proyecto en el que estaba trabajando. Y luego estaba el metiche de Kevin, un nuevo chico de la cabaña de Ares que siempre estaba metiendo las narices en donde no debía. Una vez trato de ligar con MI novia pero Calypso obviamente lo rechazó y cuando llegué de robar fresas(no tiene nada de malo!) y lo encontré molestándola, me prendí fuego para hacer todo mas dramáticoy lo amenacé de que no se acercara a mi _sunshine._

Calypso llego y me dio un suave beso en los labios, eran tan suaves y dulces, en serio estaba loco por ella.

\- Que haces despierto tan temprano?- me preguntó Calypso.

Metí la mano a mi cinturón y saque un reloj digital, la hora marcaba 5:30 am.

\- Por Apolo, mejor me regreso a dormir.- dije sorprendido de lo temprano que era.

Calypso asintió y nos fuimos a su cabaña. Ella era tan linda y tan acogedora que ni siquiera los Stoll se metían con ella.

Me desperté como a las 9 con un mal presentimiento, fui al búnker y me encontré con todo un desorden.

Había prototipos tirados por doquier al igual que planos para... mi proyecto secreto.

Comenze a checa si algo me faltaba y casi al final me di cuenta de que faltaba una súper aguja que había creado( por súper no me refiero a grande, de hecho era pequeña) hecha de bronce celestial especial para semidioses y para medicamentos fuertes como los que usaban en la cabina de Apolo, no se habían llevado nada más el resto del día me la pase instalando un súper equipo de seguridad y reubicando mis objetos escondiéndolos más hasta que recibí una llamada. Era Jason.

\- Leo, ya estamos a punto de llegar, ahora podrás mostrarnos tu tan preciado proyecto secreto del que todo el tiempo nos dices que nos dejará maravillados.

\- Ok Jason, y otra cosa - dije bromeando- hay nuevos campistas, no te besuquees con Pipes delante de ellos, son menores de edad.

Jason suspiro entre risa y resoplido y me dijo.

\- Nos vemos, Leo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jason POV**

Piper ha estado muy nerviosa todo el camino aunque sabe ocultarlo muy bien. Como lo se? Porque soy su novio y como su novio conozco TODAS sus expresiones, cuando esta nerviosa o parpadea o mucho o se rasca los brazos en exceso y en este momento esta haciendo las dos cosas así que debe de estar pasando algo o demasiado bueno o demasiado malo y no creo que este taaan emocionada por ver el proyecto de Leo.  
La volteo a ver intranquilamente durante todo el camino y al fin decido llamarle a Leo para romper la tensión con sus bromas, pongo el altavoz para que Piper también lo escuche y se anime. Me orille y el teléfono sólo sonó una vez cuando mi duende latino hiperactivo favorito contestó.  
\- Hola?-dijo Leo.

\- Leo, ya estamos a punto de llegar, ahora podrás mostrarnos tu tan preciado proyecto secreto del que todo el tiempo nos dices que nos dejará maravillados. -Le dije en tono saracstico en "maravilloso"

\- Ok Jason, y otra cosa - dijo- hay nuevos campistas, no te besuquees con Pipes delante de ellos, son menores de edad.  
Reprimi la risa y de resultado me salió una especie de resoplido y risita, volteé a ver a Pipes que al fin esbozaba una sonrisa verdadera, no una tratando de ocultar lo que le preocupaba sino una de verdad.

\- Nos vemos, Leo.- le dije mientras colgaba y me ponía en marcha otra vez.  
A Piper le dieron ganas de ir al baño y nos paramos en la gasolinera más cercana y Annabeth aprovechó para ir también (es que ellos nos venían siguiendo el paso).  
Me quede solo con Percy y aprovechamos para comprarle un café o algo a las chicas.  
Entonces escuché un extraño sonido de gruñido me voltee y vi a un perro infernal del tamaño de un auto.  
\- Percy !-grite cuando me di cuenta de que el perro iba hacia el.  
Percy sacó rápidamente a contracorriente y le dio un largo y profundo tajo en el vientre de la criatura que se desintegró en un montón de polvo amarillo.  
-Que fue eso?- me preguntó  
\- Creo que alguien nos viene siguiendo- dije dándome cuenta de lo sucedido


	11. Chapter 11

**Nico POV**

Nico estaba en su cabaña recostado, agghh! Ese día iba a llegar Percy, por mala suerte se había enterado de que Will Solace no era gay y que de hecho gustaba de Rachel pero eso era otra historia, después de meses de estar negándolo, se dio cuenta de que aun amaba a Percy .  
Había conseguido una mejor amiga y confidente y de hecho ella era la que le había dicho sobre Will y así le evitó el que Will se diera cuenta de que era gay. Su nombre era Megan Muller y era hija de Apolo, de hecho era la hija de Apolo más inteligente, uno la podría confundir fácilmente con una hija de Atenea. Ella obviamente tenía los dotes de medicina y arquería por su padre pero aun así a ella le gustaba pasarse el día leyendo libros de medicinas y brebajes utilizados tanto por dioses como mortales y siempre iba cargando con su IPad obviamente con el chip de Leo. Ella era un poco más bajita que el pero sólo un poquito, tenía 15 y tenía el pelo castaño rojizo que siempre llevaba recogido en una corona de tenzas y tez bronceada.  
Siempre que Percy estaba de visita, Nico se iba a Nueva Roma pero Meg le dijo que se iba a ver raro si "casualmente" cada vez que Percy venía el faltaba y aparte ella no era muy sociable que digamos y se iba a quedar sola si el se iba.  
Estaba pensando en eso justamente cuando alguien golpeó fuertemente su puerta.  
\- Abreme Di Angelo!- gritó Meg desde afuera.  
Nico se levantó perezosamente y le abrió a su amiga.  
\- Es hora de afrontar la vida Nico- dijo ella con un leve tono emocionado mientras entraba a su cabaña.  
\- De que Hades estas hablando?- preguntó Nico confundido.  
\- De que Perseus Jackson acaba de llegar al Campamento y es hora de que lo saludes, sobre lleves todo y te comportes normal Nico DiAngelo- sentenció ella.  
Nico sintió como le giraba todo a su alrededor, Por los Dioses! Percy estaba aquí y el no sabia que hacer, al parecer Meg lo vio preocupado porque le dijo.  
\- Oye, no te preocupes, hace un año que le confesaste a Percy todo y le dejaste claro que ya no estabas enamorado de el- dijo Meg alentado_ra._  
Nico se intentó calmar pero no podía dejar de pensar en esos cautivadores y profundos ojos verde... No, no, no, Nico, centrate, solamente actúa normal.  
Nico se lavó la cara y salió de su cabaña con Meg prácticamene pisándole los talones.  
Junto al árbol de Thalia estaban Jason, Piper, Annabeth y... Percy.  
Estaba mas alto, bronceado y musculoso que la ultima vez que lo había visto, en resumen, mas atractivo. Pero Nico no quería a Percy solamente por su físico sino por su forma valiente, chistosa, protectora... Nico se despejó la mente evitando pensar en Percy y se puso en marcha hacia el árbol de Thalia


	12. Chapter 12

**Megan Muller POV**

Seguí a Nico muy emocionada de que el al fin enfrentase a Percy . No podía negar que Percy era muy y cuando digo muy me refiero a muuuuuyyyy bien parecido pero yo no sentía nada por el pero por quien si sentía algo en secreto era por Dylan Mayers. **(nosoybuenaconlosapellidosD: ) **El era de la cabina de Afrodita pero no era para nada vanidoso, de hecho era muy buen amigo de Leo Valdés, el chico más hiperactivo del campamento. Era rubio platino y tenía ojos azul pálido y tez blanca tirando a un ligero bronceado lo que desentonaba con su pelo y ojos pero era muy amable. Lo conocí porque íbamos en la misma escuela y desde ahí ya tenía un _crush_en el y cuando Leo nos llevó a los dos al campamento y cuando Afrodita lo reclamó no pude evitar sentir algo de esperanza ya que que si su madre era la diosa del amor, el probablemente iba darse cuenta de lo que sentía por el y me iba a corresponder pero al parecer me equivoqué. Dylan y yo nos habiamos hecho buenos amigos y nos ayudabamos de vez en cuando, yo le ayudaba si uno de los de Afrodita se habia enfermado y el ayudaba a los de Apolo con sus relaciones. Nico me bromeaba con respecto a Dylan y obviamente yo se la regresaba.

De vuelta a la realidad, me encontraba con Nico rumbo al árbol de Thalia cuando alguien me agarró del brazo, era Dylan.

Ese día llevaba la camisa del campamento, unos pescadores blancos y unos converse del mismo color. Santa Hera! Se veía muy guapo. Nico se volteó y cuando vio quien me estaba entreteniendo me dedicó un guiño y no se esforzó en reprimir una sonrisa y yo le lanze una mirada de siguele-y-te-mato.

\- Oye, Meg, estee... Me preguntaba si...- me dijo con voz dudosa.

\- Si?- le insistí. Error.

\- Este... Nada... solamente vine a saludar, nada más, adiós- dijo mientras se alejaba a su cabaña.

Estaba segura de que me quería decir algo pero por alguna razón se lo calló.

Le dije adiós con la mano y el se volteó bruscamente, tal vez no le caía bien. Bueno, seguiré el consejo que le di a Nico. Enfrentare todo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dylan Mayers POV**

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, como se le ocurrió siquiera pedirle a Meg que lo acompañara a la fiesta de bienvenida para los héroes de la última gigantomaquia. Era obvio que ella solo lo consideraba como un amigo, ella era de las que odiaba a los populares en su antigua escuela y precisamente el era uno de ellos pero solo porque la zorra **(perdón por la mala palabra)** de la escuela, Cindy Harvestone era su novia y eran novios no porque el se lo hubiera pedido, sino porque ella habia amenazado con arruinarle la vida si no accedia, el tenia suerte de que Meg le hablara era tan linda y lista. Pero de seguro y a ella le gustaba ese tenebroso hijo de Hades, siempre se la pasaba con el.

Se sentia como un tonto cuando la siguió y estuvo a punto de preguntarle si la acompañaba a la fiesta, y cuando ella se despidió de el, el tuvo que voltearse rápidamente para que ella no notara como le subia el color hasta las mejillas, quien lo diría, un hijo de Afrodita con problemas para declararse! Todos en su cabaña sospechaban de su enamoramiento pero los únicos que lo sabían con certeza eran su mejor amiga-medio hermana Lacy y Leo quien aunque sabia que el mejor amigo de este era Jason, lo sentia como si fuera el suyo.

-Declaratele Dylan- me dijo Lacy tratando de mantener su tono de voz baja.

-No puedo Lacy, que tal si me dice que no

\- Dylan Mayers, te voy a dar una semana para que te le declares o yo lo voy a gritar en la fogata- dijo Lacy en tono amenazador.

-Tu haces eso y no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra- le solté

Ella se vio afectada por un momento pero luego me soltó hostilmente.

-No ,me importa, soy una hija de Afrodita y ella es diosa del amor asi que ayudare a un hermano mio a enontarlo aunqueme cueste su amistad- dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua y se marchaba a su clasede griego antiguo.

Yo trague con miedo, pues que fuera chiquita pero ella si cumplía lo que decía.


	14. Chapter 14

**Drew POV**

Miré un poco dudosa el cofre que tenía escondido en mi baul

*FLASHBACK*

Era mi cumpleaños 14 y estaba en la cabaña de Afrodita, habia tenido una pelea con Silena Beauregard acerca de que su novio, yo solamente le habia dicho la verdad acerca de Beckendorf que de seguro el me preferiría a mi y ella lo que hizo fue echarme de la cabaña según esto por venenosa!

Ahora estaba en la playa planenado formas de hacerle saber a Silena mi punto de vista *coughcough vengarme coughcough* cuando un resplandor rosado apareció a pocos metros, yo ya sabía quien era.

-Mama!- grité con alegría y si, ahí estaba la magnífica Afrodita con su atuendo espléndido.

\- Hola Drew, solamente vine para darte un regalo de cumpleaños que no le he dado a ninguno de mis hijos desde hace varios eones, espero que lo uses bien, se acerca una guerra y quiero que estes lista para ella y uses mi regalo para ayudar a todos tus hermanos.-dijo mamá en tono serio.

-Que es?-le pregunte sin poder aguantarme la curiosidad.

-Es la poción de amor más peligrosa que existe y solamente se utiliza en las guerras y eres de mis hijas la que más lealtad siente hacia mi- debo de admitir que me sentí muy halagada por ese comentario pero tambien muy asustada por lo que ese cofre contenía.  
Afrodita abrió el cofre y dentro de el había muchos frasquitos color morado oscuro.  
Iba a preguntarle que había de peligroso en ellos cuando ella me dijo.  
\- Un frasquito de estos puede vencer a diez personas Drew, dale una gota a una persona, susurra el nombre de alguien y odiara a esa persona y estará obsesionada con quien sea que vea primero.  
\- Osea, como amor a primera vista inducido- dije sin reprimir una sonrisa, mmm... Cuanto poder iba a tener.  
Como si Afrodita me hubiera leído el pensamiento me dijo.  
\- No sirve contra ninguno de mis hijos y no lo puedes dar a la ligera, solamente con una jeringa que solamente crean Hefesto y sus hijos que logran capturar una gota y no más y están hechas de bronce celestial para que en verdad todo surta efecto.  
Y ahí iban mis oportunidades para que todos odiaran a Silena.  
Yo solamente asenti diciéndole a mamá que lo usaría en tiempo de guerra y cuando los de Hefesto fabricaran esa jeringa taan especial.  
Y con un resplandor rosado, nuevamente se fue.  
*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Ahora ya tenía la aguja y un cómplice llamado Kelvin, por alguna extraña razón tenía los ojos naranjas pero yo le daba pupilentes marrones, que amaba a Annabeth porque decía que la conocía desde antes y justamente el era el que había seguido a Leo y se había enterado de la aguja y donde la tenia y había sido el quien la había robado.  
Ok, esa era la noche, al fin todo el campamento iba a poner otra vez toda su atención en mi y no en Piper y Annabeth, esa noche iba ser recordada por todo el campamento y en especial por ellas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Calypso POV**

Bueno, aquí estoy con Leo, después de tantos eones de estar atrapada en Ogygya y de tanto sufrimiento que tuve cuando alguien venia a mi isla y partían puesto que alguien ya se había ganado su corazón, y cuando la balsa para llevarse a Leo lejis de mi llegó no podía creer que me había enamorado de el hasta que sentí sus labios y en cuanto partió me eché a llorar y no deje de pensar en el ni un solo día. Ahora todo es totalmente raro y diferente, puede que Hermes y Hefesto me visitaran pero no podía creer que en las actuales ciudades la gente no pudiera tener jardines y el aire, en cuanto salí de Ogygya sentí que me asfixiaba! Leo me hizo un adaptador que purificaba el aire dentro del Argo II pero ya ha pasado un año y sigo sin poder adaptarme a este mundo pero si estoy con Leo, no habrá nada que me haga desear cambiar mi vida, solamente que yo soy inmortal y mi dulce y amado Leo Valdés no lo es y no estoy en posición de pedirle a los dioses todavía nada puesto que el dejar a Leo sin matarlo sacarme de la isla, fue algo grande y me tendré que esperar algunos años para pedirles que me quiten la inmortalidad para vivir con el hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Leo y yo caminamos hasta el árbol de Thalia y el camino nos encontramos con Nico y Meg y con Dylan que se estaba alejando, Leo lo miró con una mirada que solo tenia cuando se le ocurría un plan, estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando los recién llegados se acercaron a nosotros. El primero en saludar fue Percy , le dio un abrazo a Leo y uno a mi ( Percy y Leo se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos en especial por su raro sentido del humor) y nos dijo.  
-Los extrañe chicos- dijo en un tono amigable.  
Luego estuvimos cubiertos de abrazos y saludos por parte de los cuatro (Jason, Piper, Percy y Annabeth).  
Cuando todos nos hubiéramos terminado de saludar Leo nos gritó en un tono muy hiperactivo y emocionado.  
\- AHORA LES QUIERO MISTRAR A TODOS MI MAS SECRETIIISIMO PROYECTO!  
Leo había estado platicandome lo grandioso que era pero ni siquiera a mi me lo había querido enseñar, dijo que primero tenia que estar listo y que todos tenían que verlo. Meg se dio cuenta de que era un momento solamente de Leo y sus amigos y se marcho, esa chica en serio me todos, incluyendo a Nico fuimos a ver ese maravilloso proyecto.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hazel POV**

Estaba tan emocionada de volver a ver a mis amigos que casi no me importaba si Frank vomitaba por la velocidad.  
Íbamos montados en Arión y le había pedido a mi amigo (Arión) que me llevara con mis hermano en vez de solo dejarme en la entrada del campamento puesto que me daba miedo perderme, todavía no lo conocía bien.  
Aunque Arión fuera un caballo muy rápido, tomaba tiempo transportarse de un estado a otro y más con dos personas y una tan pesada como Frank(no le llame gordo!).  
Arión nos llevó dentro del Campamento y una vez dentro de los límites nos llevó a al bosque dónde de seguro estaba Nico puesto que le había pedido que me llevara con el, me pregunté que haría Nico en el bosque cuando Arión paro de repente, Frank se bajó corriendo de mi caballo y sacó todo lo que tenía detrás de unos arbustos, le di unas palmaditas en la cabeza y las gracias a Arión y el partió corriendo cuando note que me estaban observando, me volteé y con alegría y sorpresa a todos mis amigos quienes para mala suerte de Frank, lo estaban viendo con risa y el todavía no se había dado cuenta puesto que seguía vomitando.  
Yo corrí a saludarlos a todos quienes me rodearon de abrazos, Frank terminó y levantó la cabeza para ver de donde venía el ruido y cuando subió la cabeza y los vio a todos observándolo, su cara se torno 100% roja.  
\- Hazel! Frank! Que bueno que vinieron, - me dijo Leo con una sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas- llegaste justo tiempo para presenciar mi gran proyecto secreto!  
Otra vez .proyecto secreto, desde las vacaciones de invierno que hablaba de ese proyecto secreto suyo. Era hora de conocerlo al fin.  
Caminamos un buen rato hasta que llegamos a un claro enorme con una cueva gigantesca (de altura) en uno de los extremos del claro.  
Leo nos dirigió a la entrada de la cueva y dijo unas palabras en idioma de las máquinas cuando empezamos a sentir como el suelo retumbaba debajo de nuestros pies.  
\- Leo, seguro que esto es seguro?- pregunté con un poco de preocupación.  
\- Claro que si Haze, tus sólo espera y verás- me respondió mientras el retumbar se hacía mas fuerte, luego de de la cueva empezó a salir hacia el claro un dragón de bronce gigante. Festus estaba oficialmente de vuelta a la acción.


	17. Chapter 17

**Frank POV**

Nunca habia logrado ver a Festus completo pero el dragón era majestuoso, Leo decía que le hacían falta todavía algunos ajustes pero yo lo veía perfecto y me pregunté si podría transformarme en un dragón de ese tamaño, obviamente no de bronce. Leo se trepó rápidamente al dragón para darnos una demostración, y como siempre tenía que agregar el comentario hiriente dirigido hacia mi, se que no lo hacia con dolo pero era desagradable que fueras víctima de sus burlas.  
\- Todos podrán montar en Festus en cuanto estén listos- dijo Leo y luego añadió- bueno, solo si Frank promete no vomitar.  
Todos estallaron en carcajadas y a mi se me subió el color hasta la cabeza, Hazel fue la única que no se rió y me abrazó lo que hizo que me relajara más, Leo volvió ya decir algo en idioma de las máquinas y discutió con el dragón un rato hasta que este entró a la cueva.  
Todos caminamos otro gran tramo hasta que llegamos a los limites del bosque. Todos nos fuimos a nuestras cabañas a cambiar y por mala suerte tuve que irme a la cabaña de Ares donde estaba Clarisse molestándome.  
\- Hey, Pringado- me decía- un verdadero hijo de Ares no usa el arco, usa armas como la lanza, dejale el arco s los debiluchos de Apolo.  
\- Soy hijo de Marte, no de Ares.  
Al instante todo la cabaña de Ares en estaban viendo con ojos furiosos y Clarisse me dijo.  
\- No importa de que forma sea tu padre, es el mismo y tu no merces ser hijo de ninguna de sus dos formas. Auch. Eso dolió.  
Yo me salí de la abana de Área echando chispas y corrí a ka de Plutón, er, Hades pero justo cuando estaba llegando se abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Hazel. La abraze y le di un beso pero alguien carraspeo detrás de mi. Nico. Demonios, alguien debería de ponerle una campanaita a ese chico.  
\- Suelta a mi hermana Zhang- dijo con voz sombría.  
Yo bajé a Hazel cuidadosamente y el se volvió a su cabaña cuando en ese momento llego Percy .  
\- Que hacen chicos?- preguntó con animada voz.  
Nico dio un respingo y se metió corriendo a su cabaña. De verdad Percy era tan corto de luces? Era obvio que Nico seguía enamorado de el pero al parecer si lo era porque dijo.  
\- Saben porque echó a correr asi? De seguro y tenía urgencia de ir al baño- dijo en tono distraído.  
Yo solo torcí los ojos y me fui con Hazel tomada de mi mano hacia la fogata.


	18. Chapter 18

**Lacy POV**

Esa noche la fogata iba a ser ESPLÉNDIDA, hacia dos meses que los 7 no estaban juntos, ese año se iban a quedar de internos excepto los romanos claro y ella sola había organizado con el resto de la cabaña 10 la fiesta Más GRANDE en toda la historia del campamento! Obviamente que todos estaban invitados, incluso Drew y ese chico de la cabaña de Ares, Kevin, que siempre la seguía.

La fiesta tambien estaba dedicada a las cazadoras de Artemisa, quienes habian perdido muchas cazadoras y Amazonas por cierto gigante, que llegarian a la hora de la cena, las amazonas no habian querido irasi que, que le podemos hacer.

En fin, habia requerrido de muchísimo trabajo ocultar la preparación de Leo puesto que aunque Nico igual se quedaba en el campamento, el siempre estaba encerrado en su cabaña con Meg, una amiga suya, hija de Apolo y la futura novia de su hermano! Como iba diciendo, el verdadero trabajo fue que lograra ser una sorperesa para Leo y para eso, los Stoll y sorprendentemente tambien Katie Gardner, le estuvieron jugando bromas a la cabaña de Hefesto y los alrededores del bunker 9 puesto que tenian miedo de que Leo tuviera camáras de vigilancia o trampas, osea, quien le robaria a Leo.

La fiesta iba a empezar en media hora, y las cazadoras ya estaban llegando puesto que estaban divivdidas en escuadrones. Quiron le habia dado el dia libre a las arpias para que nos pudieramos quedar despierto s todos hasta tarde, wweeeee! oh, oh, ahi vienen!

-Todos actuen normal, recuerden que no empieza hasta el final de la fogata, ok?- le dije en un susurro a Mitchel y le pedi que pasar la voz.

\- Aqui viene Piper- nos aviso emocionada Jessica, Drew solo torció los ojos y se fue hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, que aguafiestas!

Todos actuamos normal, echamos nuestra comida al fuego y terminamos nuestra cena, entonces la diversión al fin comenzó!


	19. Chapter 19

**Thalia POV**

Estabamos en la mesa de Artemisa las pocas cazadoras que quedaban de la batalla contra Orión y otras cuantas que habiamos logrado reclutar durante este año cuando de repente se escuchó un gran estruendo y una carro alegórico gigante del tamaño de la casa grande, con luces de colores, hielo seco, música a todo volumen y bocinas H-sounds saliendo de cada pared(equipo de música creado por Hefesto con internet incluido) avanzó desde el bosque, de el salieron todos los campistas de Hefesto y varias ninfas, sátiros y... LOS PONIS FIESTEROS!

El carro alegórico obviamente habia sido construido por los de Hefesto puesto que estaba diseñado impresionantemente y la decoración igual lo que debia de ser cosa de las de Afrodita pero lo que hizo que se me inundaran los ojos fue que todo el carro estaba decorado con fotografías de los que habían muerto durante las guerras contra Gea y Cronos de ambos campamentos. Lo que definitivamente hizo que las lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos y corrieran como locas por mis mejillas fue que una pared completa del carro estaba dedicada a las cazadoras y amazonas caídas, cuando vida a Zöe, Bianca, Phoebe y otras cazadoras simplemente no me pude contener y se me salió un pequeño sollozo pero nadie se dio cuenta puesto que al parecer todos estaban en el mismo estado que yo. al final fu obviamente Leo quien rompió el silencio.  
-que esperan para entrar - dijo enjuagándose una lágrima- QUE EMPIEZE LA DIVERSIÓN!  
Dentro todo estaba fenomenal!, los de Apolo se estaban luciendo con la musica y las de Deméter habían sido los principales en los aperitivo y habían creado espléndidos platillos(la mayoría con cereales) y bebidas. Por dentro también estaba decorado con fotografías y una pared estaba completamente dedicada a retratos gigantes (bueno, no gigantes pero si grandes) de los 7 de ka profecía y otros héroes que habían influido mucho en las guerras. En el centro obviamente estaba el retrato de Percy y otra cosa, honestamente no se de donde Hades habían sacado un retrato mio pero ahí estaba con mi tiara de lugarteniente. Mr la pase taan bien, de hecho creo que nunca me había podido dar el respiro para una fiesta y esta era la primera fiesta a la que asistía. Quirón llego como a las 3 de la mañana( ya se, que temprano, verdad?) y nos ordenó irnos a dormir, los ponis fiesteros galoparon hasta otra fiesta que tenían en Texas y todos nos regresamos a dormir. Dirigí a las cazadoras a la cabaña de Artemisa y ahí nos instalamos todas, cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida escuche el grito de una chic conocida, Annabeth.


	20. Chapter 20

**Drew POV II**

Muy bien, la suerte era que Leo había hecho dos agujas idénticas, Kevin iría a por Jason y yo por Percy. No me importaba quien me viera puesto que en la mañana todos se iban a dar cuenta, al fin, con Percy de mi lado, nadie en el campamento se iba a atrever a hacerme daño.

Quirón mandó a todos a dormir y yo fui a mi cabaña por dos frasquitos morados aunque era obvio que solamente iba utilizar una gota por persona, Kevin ya estaba adentro.

-No holhazanees querido-le dije- hay que checar que tengamos todo lo necesario.

Kevin asintió y sacó de un sacó todo.

-Dos jeringas? - le pregunte

-Una para ti una para mi.

-Posion?

-Igual, dos botecitos, solo administrar una gota.

Asentí satisfecha y continué.

\- Tienes mi megáfono mágico, regalo de un expertendiente mio de Hefesto ?- dije alardeando de cuando aún tenía pretendientes.

-Si Drew

\- Y por último, ya tienes la foto de la praetor Reyna para ti?

\- Espera- dijo mientras iba por la foto y volvia- listo.

-Apurate que ya estan empezando a llegar-le apresuré mientras salíamos por la puerta trasera.

Kevin tomó su camino hasta la cabaña 1 y yo a la cabaña 3 pero choque con alguien, Annabeth. Honestamente no tenia tiempo de perder el tiempo y la noqueé, que suerte que venía con la guardia baja! pero la idiota soltó un grito y se empezó a formar un rápido revuelo entre las cabañas.

Entre rápidamente a la cabaña de Poseidón y ahí estaba él con una pijama de...Nemo?

Yo cargue mi jeringa con el frasquito completo pero no me importo puesto que la aguja solo descargaba de gota en gota. Me acerque a el lentamente y le clavé la aguja en el brazo, el chico si tenía el sueño pesado, pero luego me acordé de que esas agujas eran tan especiales por ser indoloras. Lo desperté suavemente y el susurró

\- Annabeth?- perguntó sin abrir los ojos.

-No querido, Drew- le dije sin poder contenerme.

El abrió los ojos y me miro entre horrorizado y sorprendido, le inyecte una gota y le susurré.

-Annabeth Chase,17 años, hija de Atenea.

Percy dejó de resistirse por un momento pero lugo me gritó.

-No odio a Annabeth! Es a ti a quien odio por intentar hacernos esto!- me escupió

No habia funcionado con el!,le proporcioné otra gota, otra, otra, hasta que el frasco se vació y el dejó de resistirse, vaya que si sentía algo muy fuerte por la hija de Atenea!

Le volvía susurrar en el oido.

-Annabeth Chase,17 años, hija de Atenea.- y esta vez Percy solamente asintió y cuando vio mi rostro soltó una sonrisa y se desmayó. Me acerqué hasta la puerta trasera mientras yo cargaba con el y en ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta y ahí estaban todos a mi lo único que se me ocurrió fue sacar mi megáfono mágico que le daba poder a mi hechizo de voz y les grité.

-ALTO!, SALGANSE DE ESTA CABAÑA Y DUERMANSE EN CUANTO ESTEN EN SUS CABAÑAS, NO NOS MOLESTEN NI A PERCY NI A MI- todos se empezarona a regeresar a sus cabañas, vaya que el megafono si era potente, Annabeth y Piper se resistieron varios segundos hasta que al fin con caras de dolor se alejaron. En ese momento llegó Kevin con Jason y yo le dije.

-Llevalo ante la praetor Reyna y luego, tendrás el camino libre con Annabeth ya que Percy ahora es mio.- le dije con un tono triunfal.

Kevin dio pequeños saltitos de alegría y cargó con Jason hasta su auto, un pequeño bochito naranja, y arrancó hasta Nueva Roma


	21. Chapter 21

**Pretor Reyna POV**

Estaba paseando en los jardines de Nueva Roma con mis dos fieles perros, Aurum y Argentum cuando Gwen llegó corriendo.

\- Ja..Jason está en la entrada del campamento y está desmayado.- me dijo jadeando.

Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue que alguien lo habia herido y en la primera persona con la que sintió que fue mejor acudir, fue conmigo en Nueva Roma, su hogar. Pero luego me sacudí esa loca idea de la cabeza, ya me habian dicho que ni Percy ni Jason eran con quien iba a sentar cabeza así que me devolví a la realidad y seguí a Gwen hasta la enfermería donde estaba Jason.

Los doctores, hijos o legados de Apolo en su mayoría, en cuanto me reconocieron, me dejaron pasar con mis dos perros siguiéndome.

En la primera cama estaba Jason,sin lesión aparente alguna y yo corrí a su cama sin pensármelo dos veces pero un doctor me detuvo.

-Pretor Reyna, antes de que se adelante, debe de saber que el ex-Pretor Jason Grace está bajo una posión muy poderosa de Venus.

En realidad no entendí ni la mitad de las palabras que dijo pero, así que con un poco de verguenza de que siendo la líder de los romanos no entendiera, le dije.

-Que quiere decir con eso?

\- Que el se encuentra con una posión propiedad de Venus y de algunos de sus hijos de la que no se habia renido registro en mucho tiempo-dijo con voz preocupada-esa posión es muy complicada y hace que quien la ingiere sienta una obseción parecida al amor por el rostro de la primera persona que vea y odio hacia la persona de quien se susurre y es muy dificil tanto de administrar como de conseguir.

-Entonces Jason, -aventuré- a Jasón le dieron esa poción tan extraña?

-Eso es lo que le hemos detectado y otra cosa- añadió cuando notó que me retiraba- llegó hoy en la madrugada y no llegó solo, los centinelas vieron a un chico castaño con el.

Yo me quedé pasmada, quien sea que lo haya traido hasta Nueva Roma tenía un plan y lo habiamos introducido en la ciudad justamente como esa persona quería que hicieramos, en ese momento Jason me llamó.

-Reyna-dijo con voz cansada

-Debes de descansar Jason, ya encontaremos la cu...- le dije mientras me sentaba en el borde de su cama, entonces el me tomó por la playera y me besó.


	22. Chapter 22

**Rachel POV**

Era ya de mañana, y todos en cuanto se levantaron corrieron a la casa grande como si sus vidas dependieran de ello con quejas para Quirón.

-Uno por uno!-girto él sobre de la multitud que se arremolinaba alrededor de su cabaña- expliquenme por favor lo que pasó. Clarisse empujó y dio codazos a todos hasta llegar hasta el frente.

-Fue la estúpida hija de Afrodita, Drew!-gritó Clarisse. Quirón lució desconcertado durante un momento, algo realmente malo estaba sucediendo, empezé a acariciar nerviosamnete mi cepillo azul con el que alguna vez habia golpeado a Cronos en el ojo.

-Reunión ahora los líderes de las cabañas- dijo Quirón a la multitud antes de cerrar las puertas de la casa grande. Diez minutos después ahí estaban todos. En serio parecía grave, Leo y los Stoll no estaban lanzándose bolitas de papel mojado entre ellos.

\- Que sucede?- preguntó Quirón a Annabeth.

\- Es... esque Drew le hizo algo malo a Percy- dijo Annabeth entre sollozos.

-Jason no está- dijo Piper con lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Percy , Annabeth corrió hasta el y lo rodeó con los brazos dándole un beso pero sucedió lo más inesperado. Percy empujó a Annabeth y se limpió los labios! En ese momento entró Drew y le dio un beso a Percy quien se lo regreso.

\- Te veo en tu cabaña Perce- dijo Drew con voz seductora. Percy asintió y le guiñó un ojo, luego se dirigió hacia la mesa de reunión. Todos estábamos sin palabras y Annabeth estaba inconsolable.

\- De que me perdí?- preguntó Percy como si nada estuviera pasando y como si Annabeth no estuviera en el suelo llorando con Piper calmándola.

\- Eres un idiota Jackson, que te sucede!- le grité, estaba fuera de mis cabales, todos lo estábamos mirando con odio.

\- Esperen- dijo Quirón sonando preocupado en vez de molesto a Percy le sucede algo, sus ojos son color azul pálido, no verdes.

Todos volteamos a ver a Percy y efectivamente, sus ojos ya no eran verdes sino de un azul pálido tirando al gris.

\- Llevenlo a la enfermería - ordenó Quirón y Will sacó de una bolsita una jeringuita y un botecito con calmante y en un rápido movimiento se la inyectó a Percy quien al instante cayó bajo su efecto.

Justamente íbamos a llevarlo a la enfermería cuando vimos un mensaje Iris.

Ahí estaba Reyna y con ella estaba... Jason?

\- Este... Quirón, Jason tiene algo de una posión o algo así de Venus.- dijo mientras se intentaba quitar a Jason de encima quien quería besarla y estaba jugando con su cabello.

Piper miraba horrorizada la escena y empezó a sollozar murmurando algo acerca de una visión de Katropis.

\- A Percy le sucede lo mismo Reyna- dijo Quirón.

\- Hay algo que los romanos podamos hacer?- preguntó Reyna preocupada.

\- Creo que si pero después te mando un mensaje Iris para hacertelo saber- dijo Quirón mientras disipaba el arco iris.

Annabeth y Piper estaban bañadas en lágrimas y lo único que dijo Quirón fue.

\- Fue peor de lo que me imaginaba.


	23. Chapter 23

**Piper** **POV II**

Que raro, hoy soñé que MI Jason estaba con Reyna y que Percy tenia lo mismo que el pero con Drew.

\- Piper! No te la puedes pasar todo el tiempo dentro, ya pasaron 2 días- me dijo Dylan mientras me sacudía de los hombros. Un momento, eso no fue un sueño.

Me levanté de mi cama y me miré en el espejo, por los dioses! Lucía como toda una zombie, tenía baba seca por toda mi cara y mi cabello estaba más enredado que nunca pero en realidad nada de eso me importaba, aunque todos pensaban que me la había pasado lamentandome por lo de Jason, me la había pasado en mi laptop buscando información o historias acerca de esa mentada posion y Annabeth venía a ayudarme.

Annabeth seguía con su itinerario pero en un estado melancólico y triste en el que no la había visto desde que Percy estaba desaparecido, tenía ojeras y la piel y el cabello un poco más pálidos aunque solo habían pasado dos días, ella buscaba en libros acerca de la posion y yo en mi laptop día y noche pero al fin recabamos algunos datos y encontramos la cura, aunque no seria nada fácil.

Annabeth y yo corrimos con Quirón quien nos recibió con el semblante muy serio, rápido entramos en l casa grande y le explicamos todo lo que habíamos descubierto.

La cura consistía en que debíamos ir con la mismísima Afrodita al Olimpo y regresarle lo perdido, descubrir el secreto y después de cada una de las misiones íbamos a recibir un botecito con un ingrediente y cuando se juntasen se iba a formar algo tan poderoso que podría quemar una ciudad, y dárselo a esa persona.

Quirón estaba preocupado respecto al resultado de los dos ingredientes pero al final nos dejó ir mañana en l mañana pero antes de irnos nos advirtió.

\- No peleen frente a los mortales- dijo Quirón.

\- Porque no, la niebla se encargará de todo?- preguntó Annabeth.

\- Antes de volver a su sueño, Gea intentó quitar la niebla pero Hecate se dio cuenta y tiempo y pudo lidiar durante un año con eso pero puesto que es la madre tierra es mucho más poderosa y la niebla ya se esta empezando a desvanecer y para octubre ya no quedará nada nos dijo Quirón y Annabeth y yo casi nos desmayamos del problema.


	24. Chapter 24

**Annabeth POV II**

Santo Apolo! Creía que ya había pasado por todo con lo de Cronos, Gea, el...Tártaro y ahora lo de Percy pero obviamente estaba equivocada. Oficialmente no existirá la niebla para octubre y ya empieza a tener fallas. El salvar a Jason y a Percy va a ser algo muy difícil. Estaba en la enfermería acariciando sus frente, lo tenían dormido desde hace dos días puesto que podría hacer cosas locas como atacar a todos ahora que tenía esa estúpida obsesión con Drew y hablando de ella, le habían logrado confiscar su megáfono mágico y el cofre con los botecitos, Afrodita estaba tan enojada de que Drew hubiera separado " a su pareja favorita desde Paris y Elena de Troya" que ella misma bajo desde el Olimpo y le retiró sus poderes de hechizar con la voz y prometió ayudarnos en lo que pudiera. Ahora ella y Kevin que había resultado ser el mismo Kevin del equipo de basquetball de mi escuela, estaban haciendo " servicio comunitario" en el campamento y ella era la encargada de limpiar los baños. JA. El problema era Jason, desde que los romanos se habían enterado de que al fin habían podido dormir a Percy , Jason se la pasaba en guardia porque de alguna forma se había enterado y tenia la correcta sospecha de que todos intentaban hacer lo mismo con el.

Percy seguía murmurando el nombre de Drew y que su pelo y sus ojos eran tan preciosos, la primera vez que lo escuché casi me pongo a llorar pero ya no preocupo tanto desde anoche.

Estaba junto a su cama y escuché que entres sueños decía. " Nunca odiaré a Annabeth!" o "la amo a ella no a ti".

Ahora solamente estaba esperando a Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Thalia y Piper estuvieran listos y partiríamos hacia la cura. Examiné su rostro, en serio parecía un inocente niño pequeño cuando dormía y por primera vez me fijé en sus espesas, largas y brillantes pestañas negras, demonios era demasiado guapo y sexy y por supuesto bobo. Es que no se daba cuenta de que Nico seguía enamorado de el! En serio que era un sesos de alga.

-Ya vámonos Annabeth¡- gritó Piper desde afuera. Yo le di un breve beso en los labios a Percy y para mi sorpresa, noté como sus labios le daban una pequeña respuesta a los míos, sonreí por primera vez desde hace dos días y me encamine hacia el Argo II prometiendome que hallaría su cura y lo volvería a tener a mi lado.


	25. Chapter 25

**Leo POV II**

Y aquí esta de nuevo Leo Valdez chico malo ! de nuevo a bordo del Argo II, obviamente, ahora que Festus estaba casi completo, ya no estaba su cabeza coronando mi barco pero bueno, por lo menos estaba casi completo ese majestuosos dragón de bronce.

La verdad no se porque teniamos que partir tan temprano, quien se levanta a las 5 de la mañana! En esta misión tambien iba a venir Calypso puesto que ella decia que "no se la podia pasar por siempre en el campamento" o " que tenia que aprender a vivir en elmundo real" y quien puede contradecir a una mujer, ni siquiera el magnífico e inigualable Leo Valdez puede. En fin, Calypso me levantó a las 5 y como no me despertaba, me echó agua fria en la cara! Me sobresalté y se me prendió el cabello y lo único que ella hizo fue reirse a todod pulmón. Pero bueno, estoy despierto y una vez que estoy despierto no me puedo volver a dormir y ene ste momento solo estoy esperando a Frank.

La verdad las palabras de la cura no son directas porque, ¿que es lo que ha perdido Afrodita? y ahora tengo que llevarlos a NY para preguntarle a la misma Afrodita y con todod esto de la niebla los dioses no estan con el mejor humor que digamos y después de que Zeus castigó a Apolo dándole un viaje privado al Tártaro, el tampoco está tan alegre como siempre. Estaba esperando a Frank cuando Quirón llegó con... todavia no distingo quienes son, ah si, Joe Walker **(y aqui esta como prometí XD) **un hermano mío que lo suyo más bien es la tecnología y crear programas y todo ese asuntito de nerds pero hay que admitir que tiene un buen sentido del humor, también estaba mi amigo Dylan y Meg, vaya que me voy a divertir uniendo a esa parejita, pero no soy el mejor por nada.

Todos subieron a cubierta y Quirón nos dijo.

\- He decidido que Dylan, Meg y Joe los acompañen y que esta sea su primera misión- dijo Quirón.

Nico no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa de que su mejor amiga tambien estuviera bordo. Yo solamente sonreí y le guiñé un ojo a Dylan mientras señalaba con los ojos a Meg quien no se dio cuenta. El solamente se ruborizó y me sacó la lengua, yo me voltee a Quiron y le respondí.

-No hay problema, estan en buenas manos con el FLAMANTE LEO VALDEZ!-dije mientras me prendía completamente en llamas.y ellos retrocedían asustados.

Quirón solamente rodó los ojos y se marchó, en ese momento llegó Frank y ,me preguntó.

\- Que hacen ellos a bordo? nos acompañan?

-Claro que nos acompañan, ahora, vamos a NY!- dije sin poder contener mi entusiasmo, solo una vez habia estado ahí y no podia esperar regresar a esa ciudad,


	26. Chapter 26

**Piper POV III**

Y aquí estoy de nuevo en el Argo II, sin Percy que es como n hermano para mi, sin niebla, sin MI Jason y rumbo al Olimpo para ver a mi mamá, que las parcas no pueden dejar de meterse en nuestras vidas!

Apenas hace cinco días estaba disfrutando del inicio de las vacaciones y ahora estoy nuevamente metida en una misión y sin los dos semidioses más poderosos, Santa Hera! Nada peor podría suceder.

Leo aparcó el Argo II en un parque, al parecer la gente lo veía como un papalote, que suerte que la niebla todavía no fallaba por completo. Tomamos un taxi hasta el Empire State.

\- Turistas?- nos preguntó el taxista.

\- Como supo?- preguntó Annabeth

\- Porque voltean a ver NY como si nunca hubiesen estado aquí- dijo en tono despreocupado y tenia razón, el único que nos podría guiar por ahí era Percy y el estaba en la enfermería, debía de haberle contado a Jason lo de la visión cuando la ví, así el tal vez hubiera podido, no se, estar mas alerta?

\- Ya llegamos- dijo el taxista- son $75.59 dólares.

Por Apolo, habíamos olvidado traernos las mochilas con el dinero mortal pero como siempre, Annabeth fue la que nos rescató y sacó un billete de $100 y se lo entregó.

\- Quedese con el cambio- dijo Annabeth mientras se bajaba y el taxi partía a toda velocidad. Annabeth se la paso un bien rato afuera hablándonos acerca de la arquitectura del lugar hasta que la metimos a rastras y nuestra tortura solo empeoró. Llegamos hasta el escritorio de enfrente y Hazel se acercó.

\- Necesitamos ir al piso 600- dijo. Como siempre, el contestó.

-No existe ningún piso 600.

Yo me exaspere y le dije.

\- Somos los héroes del Olimpo necesitamos ver a Lady Afrodita en este instante- dije mientras desenfundaba a Katropis. El encargado solo retrocedió y nos dio unos pases, entramos al elevador y estaba sonando una musica clásica muy tranquila hasta que las puertas y se abrieron y llegamos al Olimpo.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hazel POV II**

Solo una vez había estado en NY y fue cuando fuimos al Olimpo la ultima vez, ya se que el campamento mestizo está en Long Island, pero a lo que me refiero es a Manhattan. Todos nos bajamos del taxi y nos adentramos en el Empire State, Piper se acercó al encargado, le dijo algo y lo amenazó con su daga entonces el nos dejó pasar y nos subimos al elevador, Calipso miraba impresionada cada detalle del elevador y mientras Leo le explicaba, al fin llegamos al Olimpo y Meg, Dylan y Joe se quedaron con los ojos cuadrados, se me olvidaba que era su primera vez aquí, las musas estaban tocando instrumentos que producían una música hermosa, avanzamos hasta que llegamos al colosal palacio de los dioses y allí estaban ellos de cuatro metros de altura en sus caunto llegamos los dioses pusieron cara de disgusto y Baco nos dijo.

-Podrían dejar de pensar en nuestra forma romana?

Frank y yo nos sonrojamos y los dioses se relajaron, todos nos inclinamos ante Júpi-,er, Zeus y luego hizimos reverencias hacia los demás dioses.

\- Donde esta mi hijo- preguntó Pasedón, me parece que era el nombre griego de Neptuno.

\- Poseidón,- dijo Annabeth- Percy se encuentra en una especie de efecto de una posión de Lady Afrodita al igual que Jason.

Zeus se hizó ademán de levantarse y se dirigió hacia Afrodita.

-Que le hiciste a mi hijo Afrodita!- gritó Zeus. Todos los demás dioses excepto Poseidón y Atenea, los miraban con aburrimiento y hartazgo, Apolo estaba en su iPod y Hermes estaba hablando por teléfono, Dionisio estaba leyendo una revista de vinos y Hera estaba platicando con Hestia, Deméter y Hades estaban discutiendo acerca de Perséfone y Artemisa estaba mandándole un mensaje Iris a sus cazadoras. Despues de dos guerras en menos de un año y luego la desaparición de la niebla su estado de humor se habia vuelto más irritable y nadie los podía culpar.

-Yo no le hice nada a tu hijo Zeus, fue mi hija Drew- dijo Afrodita. El rayo maestro de Zeus apareció de repente en la mano de este y Afrodita se levantó de su asiento. Todos los dioses levantaron la mirada.

-Tu no vas a tocr a ninguno de mis hijos Zeus!- dijo Afrodita mientras su pelo rubio cambiaba a rojo y ella empezaba a brillar peligrosamente.- no te voy a permitir que nos controles ni a mis hijos ni a mi, que no se te olvidé que yo soy una diosa-titán hija de Urano.

Zeus desapareció su rayo maestro y la miró enojado mientras que Afrodita volvía a su estado calmado, luego se volteo hacia nosotros.

\- Se que de seguro vienen a preguntarme de la cura pero yo no les puedo decir cua-

\- Ya tenemos la solución mamá, vinimos a que nos ayudaras a saber que era lo que habias perdido-la interrumpió Piper. A Afrodita se le iluminó el rostro, se bajó de su trono, se hizo de tamaño humano y camino hacia nosotros.

-Es muy fácil pero creo que la parte dificil es que solo Piper podría hacer eso y otra cosa- añadió- ustedes no tienen la cura completa, se necesita algo más que de verdad espero que consigan, en serio! Apoyo a Percabeth.

-Mamá!-dijo Piper exasperada cuando vió la mirada que Atenea le dirigía a Annabeth.

-Tambien apoyo Jasper y como olvidar Caleo- dijo Afrodita mientras soltaba un chillido. Calipso se sonrojó intensamente al igual que Annabeth y Piper

\- Y no creas que me he olvidado de Frazel- dijo mientras se volteba hacia mí, Frank y yo nos sonrojamos pero fue Leo quien rompió la tensión.

-Gracias Lady Afrodita, ahora nos podria decir que es lo que perdió- dijo Leo.

\- Oh claro,- dijo- Piper, querida, cuando salí con tu padre dejé unos aretes muy especiales para mi porque estan bañados en agua del río Estigio, debes de hacer que tu papá me los de en persona...en el Olimpo.

Piper se quedó blanca como la cera.

-P...pero papá no sabe nada de nosotros.

-Quieres salvar a Jason querida?-preguntó Afrodita.

-Si - dijo Piper mientras se dirigía muy enojada al elevador.

El resto de nosostros hicimos una rápida reverencia a los dioses y alcanzamos a Pipes.


	28. Chapter 28

**Calypso POV II**

Honestamente sigo sin entender como funcionan los elevadores, Leo me intenta explicar como funcionan y todo pero yo no le entiendo absolutamente nada y solamente asiento con la cabeza. Estamos en el elevador y ya vamos de vuelta a la planta baja del Empire State, yo aborresco a los dioses a excepción de Hefesto y Hermes, me impusieron ese horrible castigo, tengo suerte de no haber acabado loca después de tanto tiempo sin compañía.

Sonó algo como una campanita y las puertas se abrieron, noté que Piper en serio estaba muy afectada por lo que Afrodita le había obligado a hacer pero decidí mejor esperar a que se calmara y ya intentaría animarla. Cuando abrimos las puertas y me sorprendí por la cantidad de gente que abarrotaba el lugar y me agarré al brazo de Leo. El me dirigió una sonrisa y me susurró.

\- Oye, no te asustes _sunshine_, no son monstruos, solo personas.

Yo asentí avergonzada de ese miedo sin razón, en ese momento Leo y yo vimos que Meg y Dylan estaban charlando animadamente y le los volteó ver y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Ni se te ocurra Leo- le reproche.

\- Ahorita vuelvo Cal me dijo mientras se dirigía hacia ellos, yo solamente rodé mis ojos y solamente le seguí el paso a las chicas y me acerqué a Annabeth, ella al principio me trataba muy mal y no la culpo por lo de las arai, pero después de un tiempo nos hicimos buenas amigas.

\- Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar Annabeth?- me ofrecí

\- No creo Cal- dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro- lo único que quiere Piper es mantener a su padre a salvo y ahora la obligaba a contarle la verdad.

Yo suspire, debo de admitir que sentí un poco de celos de que Piper tuviera un padre que le amara y que se preocupase por ella porque Atlas no había sido exactamente un padre para mi. Tomamos otro taxi el cual Annabeth otra vez pagó y nos llevó hacia donde estaba el Argo II, todos nos subimos a bordo y como empezaba a enfriar me fui a mi cuarto por un impoluto y acogedor suéter blanco con birdados dorados y me lo puse.

El Argo II empezó a avanzar para dar el primer paso para obtener la cura.


	29. Chapter 29

**Will Solace POV**

Ayer sucedió algo muy extraño en el campamento, una tormenta estaba pasando y obviamente ninguno de nosotros se preocupó puesto que pensamos que la tormenta nos rodearía como siempre pero esta vez se descargó sobre nosotros y el fuego de Hestia estuvo a punto de apagarse, era obvio que esta tormenta era obra de otra disputa entre Zeus y Poseidón o por un enojo de uno de los dos por la intensidad de la tormenta, bueno, el punto es que la tormenta les afectó y tal era su intensidad que no se veía nada entonces cuando salimos a revisar los daños nos dimos cuenta que la antigua momia que ocupaba el oráculo de Delphi ya no estaba. Realmente nadie se preocupó por esa momia pero Quirón se alteró mucho y nos puso a todos a buscarla porque nos dijo que era muy importante, nadie la encontró pero si me di cuenta de que Kevin había estado actuando muy raro así que hoy en la noche lo voy a seguir a donde sea que se escapa en las noches.

Toda nuestra cabaña esta muy preocupada por Percy quien mumura cosas sin razón y el problema es que no le pdwmos dar mas tranquilizantes hasta pasado mañana y si se despierta va a ir con Drew y nadie va a poder detenerlo, en fin, me tengo que ir a dar clase de arquería. Avance hasta donde doy mi clase y hoy me tocaba con la cabaña de Ares así que me puse en acción. El que mas cerca estuvo de darle al blanco fue Kevin lo cual me extrañó porque era el que peor tiros tenía pero no dije nada, al parecer sus compañeros de cabaña igual estaban extrañados por lo que me acerqué a Clarisse.  
\- Clarisse, te puedo preguntar algo?  
-Que quieres Pringado- me respondió la _dulce_Clarisse( noten el sarcasmo).  
\- Emm... siento que Kevin esta un poco... diferente, me podrías decir algo acerca de el.  
Clarisse me miró con el seno fruncido y luego asintió.  
\- Ese pringado es muy raro, te voy a contar un secreto Will, el en realidad tiene los ojos naranjas debido a no se que de nuestro padre pero Drew le da pupilentes, bueno, hace unas noches me di cuenta de que salia a hurtadillas de la cabaña así que lo seguí hasta el bosque pero las arpías casi me atrapan así que no lo pude seguir más allá, hoy en mañana despertó y tenía los ojos café y no tenía pupilentes.  
Yo me quedé pasmado, había leído un libro de medicina de Meg en el que explicaba a que se debía el cambio de los ojos con explicaciones no como las de los mortales. Le di las gracias a Clarisse quien me respondió con un gruñido y corrí a mi cabaña en busca de ese libro.


	30. Chapter 30

**Percy POV II**

Los últimos días he visto todo borroso, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, es tan hermosa, su pelo negro y su pose tan altanera, de hecho ni siquiera porque me gusta eso de Drew.

Hasta donde se me encuentro en la enfermería y a cada rato llega Will Solace y me inyecta algo que me parece que es calmante porque me da sueño. Luego está el asunto de Annabeth, como la odio es tan... molesta? Y luego se atreve a besarme, quien se cree que es, mi corazón pertenece a Drew aunque... por alguna razón cuando me besó sentí como si algo en mi despertara pero no entiendo que ni porque, luego, soñé con que ella me besaba y yo por alguna razón se lo regresaba gustoso y ella decía algo de una cura y se iba, definitivamente esos calmantes me estaban distorcionando la mente.

El punto es que ya me harté de seguir en la enfermería y tengo planeado escapar, honestamente no se como lo voy a hacer puesto que los calmantes son tan fuertes que no creo que sea capaz ni de manipular el agua de un vasito. Por otro lado escuché de Will que Kevin va al bosque cada noche y estoy muy enojado con el porque aunque odie a Annabeth, Jason y Piper son muy buenos amigos y no me agradó que los separaran y tengo planeado obligarlo a volver a juntarlos y luego partirle su cara.

*En la noche*

Ya es de noche y no me han venido ha inyectar calmantes por lo que ya estoy recuperando fuerza pero por ahora voy a dormir, otra vez.

* En la tarde mientras la enfermería esta vacía *

Ya me puedo levantar y puedo usar mis poderes de nuevo aunque me siento cono si estuviera borracho aunque solo una vez lo estuve y... no es algo de lo que quisiera hablar.

En fin, cuando me paré, literalmente todo me empezó a dar vueltas alrededor y casi me caigo si no es porque había una mesita de noche de la cual pude agarrarme. Solamente tengo que llegar hasta el océano y el agua me hará sentir mejor, pero eso significa cruzar el campamento hasta la playa y como es de tarde cualquier persona puede verme así que decidí irme detrás de los arbustos y cabañas hasta que este lo suficientemente cerca como para salir.

El camino hasta la playa fue demasiado difícil puesto que aunque conociera el campamento como la palma de mi mano no es fácil si todo esta borroso y se te mueve. Estaba pasando el último arbusto cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba.

\- Hey! Percy , vuelve aquí!- demonios, era Will.

Corrí lo más rápido que mi condición actual me permitía con Will detrás de mi, solo me quedaban unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a la playa, si lo lograría. Pero fue demasiado pronto para cantar victoria, Will se lanzó sobre mi tacleandome y haciendo que los dos rodaramos por la arena, Will se colocó encima de mimientras sacaba de su bolsita una jeringa y sacaba otro botecito de calmante. No me iba volver a inyectar eso, le di un rodillazo en la espalda y el cayo de bruces lo que me dio tiempo de correr al océano y revitalizarme, Will se levantó con intención de volver a atacarme pero cuando se dio cuenta en donde estaba yo, intentó lanzarme la jeringa y debo de admitir que con muy buena puntería porque casi me da si no es que levantaba un muro de agua, luego le lancé un chorro de agua que lo mandó disparado dejándolo inconsciente, ahora solo faltaba encontrar a Kevin y luego le reuniría con mi querida Drew.


End file.
